


Dessert For One

by vanessa857



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Face-Sitting, Food Sex, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa857/pseuds/vanessa857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the time or situation is, Amelia is almost always ready to eat. And her favorite kind of food to eat is definitely sweets. But what if she convinced Alice to let her bring those sweets into bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert For One

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted anything, and today I figured that this fandom needs more yuri in it. So that's what I'm here to do before I update everything else!

Amelia still thought it was a miracle she had somehow convinced Alice to do what they were about to do. Sure, it meant taking a day off just to get everything prepared, but it was worth it. She knew that once everything was in place, things would go smoothly and this night would never be forgotten. After one last check to make sure everything was in her arms, she headed up to the bedroom. Alice was already tied down to the bed, with all of her stubborn clothes out of the way. Once she was decorated, everything would fall into place. At the bedroom, she slowly opened the door and looked into the dim room. It didn't smell like sex yet, but it would soon enough. With her back to the door, she looked Alice up and down and offered her a smile.

Alice gave her a scowl, her wrists starting to get uncomfortable. Her nipples were already hard from the cold air conditioning, and that coolness didn't help down below. "Hurry up. I'm freezing my arse off over here."

Amelia gave a soft laugh, walking over. She set everything on the nightstand, not letting her get too much of a good look. "I can't let you see everything I'm doing," she teased, tying a blindfold around the helpless girl's eyes. "Just relax." It didn't take her long to start after that. She opened the tub of ice cream, using her hands instead of a scoop. Getting them messy ahead of time probably wouldn't matter. She scooped out a small ball, dropping it on her hardened nipples, eliciting a hiss of pleasure and pain. She did the same to the other before wiping her hands on her skirt and moving onto the next item. The smell of peanuts filled the room, and she heard a quiet groan from Alice. When they were moving, they had eaten peanut butter sandwiches just about everyday. And they swore not to ever get it again unless they adopted kids.

"Amelia," Alice mumbled, not very happy about it. Her stomach felt queasy at the smell, and she didn't want it on her.

"You gave me free reign!" Amelia replied happily, giggling as she grabbed the butter knife. She carefully spread it around the slowly melting ice cream, along with her stomach and thighs. She was glad the ropes were keeping her still, otherwise she might have hurt her with the butter knife. Once the knife was full of peanut butter again, she spread her lips and smiled. Alice was already getting wet, just from the stimulation on her nipples. She spread the peanut butter carefully on her lips, figuring she could have got an infection if she did it by her vagina. Once the peanut butter was done, she moved onto the cheese whiz. It took a few shakes before she was sure everything was ready, then she got to the spraying. She decided to skip her tits, figuring they looked pretty enough how they were. She worked down to her thighs, decorating the spreads of peanut butter. Then, before she put the can with the other supplies, she filled her belly button and smiled as Alice shuddered.

Before the ice cream could melt and make a giant mess, Amelia stripped down to her bra and panties and got on top of Alice. "Now, you sit back and enjoy yourself. Because I'm going to enjoy my dessert." Her smile only widened as she heard Alice groan, kissing her lips softly before working her way down with small kisses and nibbles on her neck. When she got to her breasts, she smirked and grabbed at them. When the small gasp escaped the Englishwoman's lips, she continued with the work. She started at her right nipple, licking up the peanut butter and the trail with melting ice cream. Then, she ate what ice cream was left on her nipple, sucking on it and getting more moans from the simple action. She did the same with the other nipple, teasing more just to feel her try to squeeze her legs together to try and save her orgasm for later. 

When she thought Alice's breasts were clean enough, she worked her way down to her pussy. Amelia stopped to get the cheese wiz out of her belly button, hearing another groan from the female under her. "Bloody hell, hurry up, you twat," Alice muttered loud enough for her to hear, though it didn't stop the teasing.

Soon enough, Amelia reached her pussy. Alice had been waiting for it forever, her pussy shining with her juices. Even the peanut butter and cheese wiz seemed to have a shine to them. She put her tongue to use, licking up the peanut butter and cheese wiz, teasing the most she could. She soon moved onto lightly giving her slit some licks, not giving her much. With all the moans from above, it didn't take her long to start fingering her as she sucked softly on her clit. When she felt Alice starting to tremble more and try to squeeze her thighs together, she pulled away. When she heard the small whine, she hurried up to grab a vibrator. Amelia turned it on, shoving it inside of Alice's wet pussy and sitting on her face. She made the other eat her out as she ground again her face, not daring to let her stop for a second.

Alice didn't mind eating her out, especially after all that she got. Her moans from the vibrator went straight to Amelia's pussy, and she made sure to give a few louder moans while sucking on her clit. When she thought she was getting closer, she gently pushed a finger into her rosebud to help her achieve an orgasm. Alice let out louder cries as she squirted, the vibrator still messing with her now sensitive pussy. Nothing was coming out until she finished Amelia off. She moved her finger in and out of her ass slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She continued to eat her out, her main focus was the American's clit. When her head was squeezed tighter by her thighs, she knew the other was close. A face-full of juice confirmed her answer, and she cleaned her pussy up while cleaning the juices off her lips.

Amelia got off of her face, using a hand to take the vibrator out and her mouth to help clean up Alice's face. She undid the ropes, laying down and pulling her close. "I love your face under my pussy," she mumbled, yawning softly.

"I know, Amelia. I know," Alice responded softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that peanut butter and cheese whiz aren't really dessert foods, but it seemed pretty American. So, they were just thrown in! And it's probably better than plain old whipped cream and chocolate sauce.


End file.
